


Dancing With Myself/Boys Don't Cry/Resolution

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Complete, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Set between the end of Doctor Who series 3 and the beginning of Torchwood series 2.<br/>Spoilers: Teeny tiny ones for DW, Bigger ones for 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'<br/>Rating: NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jack was in a room in the TARDIS lying on a bed, flat on his back, hands behind his head. The Doctor was taking him home, back to his team, back to Ianto. The Doctor had promised he would get him back a short time after he had originally left. He insisted Jack get some rest first, as did Martha. So here he was, wide awake, unable to sleep, trying to get the thoughts of the year that never happened out of his head.

Every time he closed his eyes the memories cam back to haunt him. The Master killing him for his own pleasure, enjoying seeing Jack's pain as his body came back to life. His arms still ached from being chained up for nearly 24 hours in every day. His horror at what the Master had done to the Doctor. What if the Doctor's plan hadn't work? It didn't bare thinking about.

Determined to clear the thoughts from his mind he closed his eyes once more and concentrated on one line of thought, Ianto.

*

Ianto was sat at Jack's desk. He was watching the same CCTV footage for what seemed like the 100th time. Jack running across the Roald Dahl Plass, taking a leap at a blue box, then vanishing. He knew it was the Doctor's Tardis, you couldn't have worked at Torchwood One and not known about the Doctor and his time machine.

Questions ran thought his head, why had he gone? Why didn't he say he was going, say goodbye? Would he ever come back? Ianto was angry, he was sure he meant more to Jack than 'just a part time shag' as Owen had put it. Fuck, he'd even kissed him in front of everyone. But he also missed him more than he'd admit to himself, let alone any of the others.

He felt his eyes well up with tears despite himself, he wiped them away furiously. No, he hated him too much at this moment to give into other feelings. He turned of the CCTV footage and sat silently in Jack's chair, thinking what he would do to him when he returned. It wouldn't be pleasant, that's for sure.

*

Jack heard footsteps heading towards the room he was in. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes. Martha's voice came to his ears, calling his name softly, then asking asking him if he was okay. Jack pretended to be asleep, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. After a few moments she seemed satisfied he was a sleep and he heard her steps leaving again.

He rolled onto his back again, this time wrapping his arms around himself. He kept his eyes closed, he was smiling softly to himself as images of Ianto played in his head. All the images he could recall, from just seeing Ianto in one of his fabulous figure enhancing suits, to the first time they had kissed, up till the last time they had had sex.

When he had kissed Ianto in front of everyone that last time, it wasn't done as a message of 'He's mine, we're shagging.', it was purely to show Ianto how much he cared for him, that yes, he was falling for him big time. He felt guilty for running off like that, without saying goodbye, but when he saw the TARDIS, he just ran, no time to think about anything. Would Ianto ever forgive him.

*

Ianto found himself alone in the hub, it was late at night and the others had gone home. He didn't like going home, he made any excuse to stay at the hub for as long as possible. Excuses of paperwork and cleaning, anything, worried Jack would come back to an empty hub. He hoped Jack would return when he was there alone, it would be easier to let out all his pent up anger at him.

But now, not for the first time he found himself in Jack's small room below his office. He was lying on Jack's small bed, holding one of Jack's discarded shirts, that he hadn't been able to bring himself to wash. It smelled of Jack, those wonderful 51st century pheromones were in embedded in the fabric.

They were doing the most wonderful things to his brain, his thoughts of what he was going to do to Jack changing in his head from unpleasant ones to very pleasant ones. He wanted to throw the shirt across the room, away from him, he didn't want to think about Jack like that, he hated him, he did. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

*  
Jack sudden realised that he was absently stroking one his his nipples as he was thinking about Ianto. Thinking about the last time they had had sex, late one night on his small bed. It had been fast and frantic. It was always fast and frantic it seemed, he tried to think of a time when they had taken their time and just indulged in each other.

No, nothing came to mind. He'd have to resolve that when he got back, if Ianto still wanted him that was. He focused his mind on Ianto as his hand moved across to his other nipple, rubbing his thumb back and forth across it, making himself moan a little. He trailed his other hand down his smooth chest, sliding it under the elastic waist of his briefs, the only item of clothing he was wearing.

His cock was so hard, he touched himself lightly, trying to imagine in his mind that it was Ianto. Running his fingers downwards he cupped his balls, rolling them gently in his fingers before moving his hand back to his cock. His other hand still working on his nipples, from one to the other and back again.

*

Ianto had his trousers unzipped and his hand in his pants. Gone were all thoughts of hating Jack, at this moment he just wished Jack were there, that it was jack who had hold of his cock, pumping it in his hand. Ianto used his free hand to push his trousers and briefs down over his hips, before grasping his balls. He played with them as his hand pumped at his cock.

In his imagination he was seeing Jack lying with him, touching him. He could even feel Jack's mouth kissing his neck. He groaned out loud. Oh god he wanted Jack so bad, wanted to feel him inside him, filling him, fucking him hard. Coming inside him as he came in Jack's hand. His hand worked his cock faster.

He sucked a finger and reached down, sliding a finger to his own tight hole, sliding it over over back and forth before breaching himself. He imagined it was Jack's cock as he slid it back and forth inside himself. His body tensed briefly seconds before he came over his shirt. He eased his finger out slowly, lifted the bottom of his shirt to see the mess he had made. He didn't care, he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball, pulled the blanket over himself and cried himself to sleep.

*

Jack was imagining Ianto's mouth round his cock, his thumb teasing the tip as his hand pumped it, in his head it was Ianto's tongue that was teasing his cock. He was thrusting his hips in time with his hand, his other hand roaming his chest, dreaming it was Ianto's own, that he was running his fingers through the soft hairs Ianto had where his was smooth.

His mind switched to another moment in time, He was now buried deep inside Ianto, Ianto's legs over his shoulders, his back arched as he pumped into him. Ianto's hand on his own cock, making himself come as he exploded deep inside him. Jack let out a load groan of pleasure and he came for real at the moment the thought hit.

He smiled to himself, he'd be home soon. He really needed to be with Ianto, he'd missed him so much. He didn't even want to think of the mess he had made of the bed, but it was feeling rather cold and sticky now. But worth it he thought to himself just as there was a knock to the door and Martha appeared again. They would be landing soon.

*

Ianto heard his name being called, he was still in Jack's bed, trousers round his knees. Gwen's voice echoed round the room, he looked up, she was peering into the gloom. He acknowledged that he was awake, she told him they had to go, that that bloody Blowfish was up to no good again and that this time they were going to catch him.

He told Gwen to give him a moment, she said that Tosh was still trying to trace his exact location then they'd go. He dragged himself from the bed and dispaired at his shirt. He'd have to change it later. He tucked it into his trousers and fastened them. He wasn't looking too much of a crumpled heap. He retrieved his tie and suit jacket from where he had discarded them and finished dressing. He looked okay, for now.

Just a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up and he'd be good to go. Some ten minutes later he arrived back in the main hub, Tosh had the car he had stolen pinpointed and they were ready for the chase. He joined them as they left the hub.

*

The TARDIS came to a stop, he stepped out the door with the Doctor and Martha. The Doctor had invited him to stay, but he couldn't he told the Doctor, he need to be here. After a few minutes and goodbyes he ran across the Plass, towards the water tower and the invisible lift. He could hear the Doctor and Martha laughing at something as he ran, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be home.

He descended into the hub to find it empty except for Myfanwy. No welcoming committee, no matter, always later for that. He checked the computers, finding out where they were headed, where to find them and set off in persuit.

*

Ianto had his gun aimed at the Blowfish, it was teasing him, asking if he would be able to shoot him. Then suddenly a shot was fired, the back of the Blowfish's head exploded over the curtains behind. Ianto glanced at his gun in confusion, then he turns and find himself facing Jack's gun, and a grinning Jack.

'Hey kids. Did you miss me?'

The End.

 


	2. Boys Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Set between 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and Sleeper.

Jack was well aware that Ianto was glaring at him. He knew he needed to talk to him, explain as best he could why he had gone without so much as a note. How could he tell him what had actually happened, it was all too raw in his memory at the moment. His homecomming was nothing like he had imagined. He had hoped to find Ianto at the hub when he returned.

He knew Ianto might, no would be angry with him, but he hoped he would have been able to talk to him, to explain. But there had been to time, what with bloody Captain John Hart, as he was calling himself these days turning up. The look on Ianto's face when he'd asked him what he's meant by them being 'Partners', so crushed when John had replied "In every way. And then some."

The more the day went on the more he'd felt Ianto's anger, but there had been no chance to talk. Well, now they were going to have to go somewhere they wouldn't bump into their past selves. He wondered how he could get rid of Gwen, Owen and Tosh without it seeming obvious. That was solved for him, when they got back to near the Plass Owen wanted to eat, the other two voted the same. Ianto said he didn't would see them later.

Ianto had seemed okay, mostly, he had been expecting a tirade of abuse at worst, Ianto totally ignoring him at best. But neither had happened. He even seemed happy about the date. But he could sense there was something behind the facade.

*

Ianto was feeling very confused. His feelings for Jack were getting very mixed up in his mind, he was still very angry with Jack, but seeing him, there in front of him as he spoke to John, he also was relieved he was back. When John kissed Jack goodbye it all but killed him, someone else kissing Jack's lips.

All day he'd wanted to get Jack alone, to let out his pent up anger and frustration. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever come face to face with an ex lover of Jack's, that had thrown him a little. Mind you, he thought, it soon became obvious that Jack didn't feel anything towards John anymore. He had spent the day holding his feelings in, happy even when Jack had asked him out on a date, but the feeling was short lived. His anger was stronger.

He refused breakfast when the others suggested it, he wasn't hungry, he was too angry to eat. In actual fact, now he seemed to have the perfect opportunity to get Jack alone and have it out with him, he wasn't ready, stupid really. He watched Gwen, Owen and Tosh head off, leaving him with Jack. Jack went to say something to him. Ianto turned his back and walked off at a fast pace towards the bay.

'Ianto wait.' Jack came running up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder, which Ianto shrugged off.

He turned round and snarled at him. 'Leave me alone Jack.'

Turning away he set off again, practically running towards the bay, only stopping when he reached the railing. He stood staring into the sea, tears running down his face.

'Ianto.' Jack's voice was so soft the wind nearly carried it completely away.

'Fuck off Jack.' Ianto stayed looking into the depths of the water.

'I know you're angry with me, I need to talk to you, explain.'

Ianto spun round, tears streaming down his face. 'Angry, angry.' He shouted. 'That's a fucking understatement Jack, I thought you'd left me forever.'

Without warning Ianto fist slammed into his face, not once, but twice. Jack didn't retaliate.

'I came back for you Ianto, during the time i was ....' he caught his breath, touching his nose. It bloody hurt. ' While I was away the thought of coming back to you was what kept me sane.'

'I saw you leave Jack, oh not at the actual time, you were caught on the CCTV. You went with the Doctor, you found him, I thought he was more important to you, than me.' Ianto's voice had softened a little, he wasn't shouting quite so loud.

Ianto pushed past Jack, bashing his shoulder into Jack's as he did, making Jack stumble a little. Jack found his footing and followed him.

'I saw the Doctor's TARDIS, I had to get to him before he left. I never realised I would be away for so long.' Jack paused for a moment. 'I know it seemed like I was away for a couple of months, but for me it was a year.'

'So what happened Jack, what was so important that kept you away for that long?'

'I' Jack didn't know what to say, the memories were still too recent and clear in his head.

'Don't fucking tell me then, as if I care.' He picked up his pace again.

'It's not that Ianto, it, well it wasn't a pleasent year. I want to tell you, but ...'

Ianto stopped and spun round. 'But what Jack?'

Before Jack could answer Ianto put both hands out and shoved Jack backwards, Jack fell backwards landing on his arse. 'Shit.'

'I'm going home, don't follow me unless you're going to tell me the truth.'

Jack sat there and watched him storm off. He was suddenly aware of being watched, and realised that the general public must have witnessed the whole thing. He stood up and raised himself to his full hight.

'Enjoy the show.' He shouted as he walked away.

He ended up outside Ianto flat. He was stood on the pavement staring at the window, a bottle of scotch in his hand that he had picked up somewhere along the way. He made his decision. He went to Ianto's flat and knocked on the door.

'Sod off Jack.' Ianto shout came through the door.

'I'm not going away Ianto, let me in.'

'Nope.'

Jack got out him mobile and phoned Ianto's, it was switched off. He rang his home phone, it rang and rang and rang. He knocked harder on the door again.

'Ianto, talk to me.'

No answer. He kicked the door in frustration. He kicked the door again, aiming higher, it flew open.

Ianto appeared instantly. 'That's my bloody door.'

He charged at Jack, swinging another punch at him, Jack ducked just in time. Jack dropped the bottle he was holding and grabbed his arms, pinning them at his side.

'I'm here to talk Ianto.'

Ianto struggled, trying to free his arms. 'Let go of me.'

'Only if you stop hitting me, I don't want to hit you back.'

Ianto considered it for a moment. 'Fine.'

Jack slowly released him, expecting Ianto to try and catch him off guard and go for him again. But he didn't he just walked back to the living room. Jack pushed the door to the flat back as best he could and follwed Ianto. He found him pacing the room, his eyes red from crying, his face like thunder.

Jack started to speak. 'I was held captive by a madman.'

Ianto looked confused. 'The Doctor?'

'No. He went by the name of the Master. He had us captive, the Doctor and I. He ....' He couldn't go on anymore.

'He what Jack?'

Jack shook his head, the memories he was trying to suppress flooding back into his head. Tears began to form in his eyes.

Ianto's face softened for a moment. He gazed into Jack's eyes, he saw pain. Tears were streaming down Jack's face now.

Ianto moved closer to him. 'Jack.' He spoke more softly.

Jack buried his face in Ianto's shoulder and sobbed. Ianto couldn't bring himself to put his arms around him, he just stood there, arms by his side and let him cry. When the sobs calmed, Jack lifted his head and looked Ianto in the eye.

'I'm sorry, I just can't.'

He lent towards Ianto, intending to kiss him. Ianto moved out of the way.

'No Jack, at least not yet. You can't come back after leaving like that and expect me to fall back into your arms, no matter what happened.'

Jack nodded. 'You're right.' No, he thought, this was nothing like he imagined it would be like when he got home. 'I'll go. I'll arrange for your door to be fixed.'

Jack turned to leave. He got as far as the broken door when he felt Ianto grab his arm. He spun him round and smashed him against the hall wall.

'I hated you.' Ianto told him before thrusting his lips against Jack, kissing him so hard Jack could feel Ianto's teeth along with his lips.

'And I realised just how much I needed to be back with you.' Jack told him when he released his mouth.

'I hated you so much, but I missed you just as badly. I willed you to come home to me.'

Ianto kissed him again, hard and frantic, his tongue forcing it's way in Jack's mouth while his hand went between Jack's legs, grabbing his crotch. Jack wasn't hard, but he could feel the cock stirring under his hand. Removing his hand he used both to grab Jack's coat, ripping it off his back and throwing it on the floor, never breaking the kiss.

Ianto's hand went back to Jack's cock, it was hard as a rock now, his own straining against the fabric of his trousers. He slid his hand up to the waistband of Jack's trousers and hooked his hand in. Breaking the kiss at last he pulled the gasping Jack into the living room. He stopped by the sofa, removed Jack's braces from his shoulders, and started on his belt.

Jack wasn't quite sure how to react, one minute Ianto was telling him no, to just a kiss and now this. Ianto's mouth on his again pulled him out of his trance. Ianto had his trousers open now, was pushing them down past his hips along with his briefs. He watched Ianto fumbling with his own, opening them eventually, his hands not cooperating as fast as his mind.

He shoved his own down along with his underwear. Pulling Jack close to him he whispered in his ear.

'I bloody hate you Jack Harkness, but I can't help fucking loving you too.'

He pushed Jack round, turning him to face the other way and shoved him over the arm of the sofa. He rubbed his hands over Jack's buttocks, before his fingers went between them, pressing onto the tight entrance to him. He moved a hand to his mouth, coating the fingers in saliva, then plunged one into Jack, making him cry out loud, partly in pain, partly in pleasure.

He added a second, then a third, thrusting them hard into him. Jack was pressing back onto his hand.

'Ianto please.' He pleaded.

He pulled his fingers out. 'You want me?'

'More than you'll ever know. I need you now.'

Ianto put his hand to his mouth again and coating his hand, then using it on his cock. He thrust into Jack, in one movement. Jack howled under him. Ianto pumped hard, he only lasted a few minutes, he came hard and fast deep inside Jack. He pulled out and collapsed onto the floor by the sofa.

'I'm sorry Jack.' Tears pricked his eyes again.

Jack pulled himself back into a standing position before sitting down next to Ianto. He hadn't come, he didn't care. He pulled Ianto into his embrace, holding him tight. They stayed like that till they hurt, Jack pulled Ianto to his feet, he pulled Ianto's trousers up and fasten them, along with his own and led him into the bedroom.

Ianto climbed onto the bed and laid down, Jack lay beside him.

Ianto turned to Jack. 'I didn't mean to do that. I hurt you, I'm sorry, I don't hate you.'

'I'm okay Ianto, it's okay. Sleep, we'll talk in the morning.'

The End


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Set between 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and Sleeper.

Jack could feel Ianto's body shaking on the bed next to him, he knew he was sobbing quietly. He didn't know wether to hug him or not, worried Ianto might reject his comfort. Before he could think about it anymore, Ianto suddenly leaped off the bed and ran out the room. Jack ran after him, finding him in the bathroom. He had vomited, hadn't made it to the toilet.

Ianto was curled up on the floor shaking only a foot from the toilet. Jack moved towards him as he did Ianto uncurled himself and lunged for the toilet on his knees, this time he made it, vomiting again. He sank back onto the floor. Jack went and sat beside him.

'Ianto.' He said softly.

'Leave me alone Jack.' Ianto said, refusing to make eye contact with him.

'Let me help you.'

'I don't deserve your help. What I did to you, that was unforgivable. It was almost rape.'

'You didn't rape me, I wanted you too. Yes, it was ... unexpected and out of character, but you were angry.'

'That's no excuse.'

'I'm okay Ianto, I forgive you.'

Ianto looked at him at last, staring deep into his eyes but not saying a word. Jack stood up and put a hand out to Ianto, grasping his and pulling him up. Jack turned the shower on.

'Lets get you cleaned up.' Jack carefully removed Ianto's jacket. Most of the vomit was on it, only a few spot had gone on his tie and shirt thankfully. He was thankful for that as he removed the rest of Ianto's clothing. Ianto let him do this without protest, like a small child who was unable to do the task themself.

Finally Ianto was naked, Jack helped him into the shower. He left him to clean himself up and went to wait in the living room, he couldn't bring himself to sit on the sofa, he sat in the armchair instead. They needed to talk now, waiting till the morning would serve no purpose, neither of them would be able to sleep. Ianto appeared about ten minutes later, wrapped in a bathrobe.

Ianto offered to make coffee, Jack declined, remembering the whisky he had dropped onto the carpet in the hall, he went to get it while Ianto got glasses from the kitchen. Jack wasn't completely sure they should be drinking alcohol, but he felt like he needed it to get through the night ahead. Jack poured two very generous measures, almost filling the glasses to the brim.

Jack sat back down again in the armchair, Ianto perched uneasily on the edge of the sofa, as far away from the end were 'it' had taken place. Ianto spoke first, his voice quiet and unsure.

'Are you really okay Jack? I must have hurt you.' He was looking at the floor.

'Ya think?'

Jack tried to lighten the tone, but it went down like a lead balloon. He changed his tone of voice to one more serious.

'I'm okay Ianto, really. I heal fast, remember.'

Ianto nodded.

'I.' He started, not quite knowing what to say. 'I ... while you were away I just kept getting more and more angry with you. I shouldn't have kept watching the CCTV footage, it was doing more harm than good. I really thought you'd left me for the Doctor. That I would never see you again.'

Jack cleared his throat. 'I'm so sorry I never told you I was going, I didn't think. I just saw the TARDIS and went, I had no idea what was going to happen, that I would have been away so long. No idea my life would be so shit.'

'Did you leave me for the Doctor? Do you love him?'

'Oh Ianto no, not in the way you mean. I love him yes, but as a friend, nothing more. It was never like that with him. He ... I hoped he could fix me.'

'But he couldn't?'

'No, he had no control over that.'

'You said you were away a year, what happened?'

'Saxon.'

'Saxon? I don't understand.'

'He wasn't human, a Timelord, like the Doctor. But oh so evil.' Jack shuddered visably at his memories as he said this.

'What did he do Jack, tell me.'

'He wanted to destroy the planet. He had the Doctor and I captive. He knew I couldn't die and ....' Jack stopped, a tear running down his face.

Ianto got up from the sofa and went and knelt by Jack's legs, his rested a hand on Jack's thigh, trying to be some comfort.

'Let it out Jack, tell me.'

'He would kill me for the fun of it, I'd come back to life seeing a look of complete glee on his face. He like to call me a freak. He kept me chained up by the arms for nearly 24 hours a day.'

The tears were pouring down Jack's face now. Jack brushed them away.

'The Doctor had a plan, it worked and time reversed, but it can't wipe out the memories of what really happened. The only thing that kept me going was coming home, coming home to you.'

'I love you Jack, that's why I got so angry, I was just realising I loved you, you kissed me in front of everyone. I took it to mean you were having deeper feelings towards me too. Then when you left I knew I must have got it wrong.'

Jack leaned forwards in the chair and took Ianto's hands in his face. 'No, no you didn't get it wrong, not at all.' He kissed him softly on the temple. 'I really meant it, about the date I mean. I want us to be a proper couple, stop hiding our relationship.' His voice full of emotion. '

'We have a relationship?'

'Yes, I think so, you mean more to me than just sex.' Jack started deep into Ianto's eyes. 'I love you too.'

Ianto let out a sob, as Jack got to his feet and pulled him up from the floor. He kissed him tentatively on the lips, then pulled back. Ianto waited a few seconds, hoping he'd kiss him again before taking the initiative and pulling Jack into a deeper kiss. Jack opened his mouth to let Ianto's tongue in, welcoming it. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long.

Jack let Ianto set the pace, despite what had happened earlier, he didn't want to pressure him. Jack wrapped his arms round Ianto's neck, losing himself in Ianto's kiss. Ianto's arms round his back, pulling him close.

Ianto pulled out of the kiss. 'Make love to me Jack, please.'

Jack kissed him softly on the lips. 'If that's what you really want?'

'Yup.' He sighed.

They held onto each other tight as they made their way back to the bedroom. Ianto discarded his robe and climbed onto the bed, watching Jack undress. He finally climbed on next to him and pulled him close, kissing him hard before kissing along his cheekbone and down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

Ianto gasped at the pleasurable pain as Jack gave him a love bite, running a hand through Jack's hair. Jack's mouth moved down his body, leaving butterfly kisses as he went, his tongue grazing over Ianto's erect nipples, sending a shudder of pleasure through him. Jack's hand went between his legs, his fingers playing softly with his balls before moving up to encase his throbbing cock in his hand.

Ianto thrust his hips as Jack's hand stroked up and down his cock. Jack glanced up at Ianto's face, his eyes closed tight in ecstasy. Jack lowered his head and took Ianto's cock deep in his mouth. Ianto let out a growl of pleasure from deep down in his throat. Jack's tongue teasing the hard leaking cock in his mouth as he sucked.

Ianto didn't last long, he'd been waiting for this for so long it was all he could do to not come faster. His hips bucked erratically as he came in Jack's mouth and throat. Jack didn't release Ianto's cock till he felt it softening in his mouth. Ianto was gazing down at him.

'Come inside me Jack, I want to feel you deep in me.'

'I don't have any lube.'

'Bedside drawer.' Ianto gasped.

Jack retrieved it, squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers he pressed one into Ianto as he sighed softly, then added another preparing him.

'Now Jack, now.'

Jack coated his cock with his hand and spread Ianto's thighs, climbing between them, slowly pushed into Ianto, feeling the muscles of Ianto's arse relax and let him in. He thrust slowly, savouring the moment, he knew as soon as he thrust any harder he would be spent. Leaning forward he captured Ianto's mouth in a kiss, deepening it causing himself to thrust harder. Once that started there was no stopping him.

A few thrusts later he came, collapsing on Ianto, gasping. He pulled out and gathered Ianto into his arms. He kissed him softly then lay his head of Ianto's chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new start and a new day.

The End.


End file.
